


Mostly Ghostly

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [218]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s07e19 Of Grave Importance, Ghosts, Humor, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Sam's one kinky dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings up an interesting kink of his, and Sam thinks Dean is kind of rude, and kind of an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Ghostly

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 19 Of Grave Importance
> 
> Wow. I have written one story of every. fucking. episode. of. Supernatural. I never actually expected to write 218 stories. I thought I would stop after I wrote for my favorite episodes, but holy shit that is not what happened. I just have to say, thank you for every bookmark, comment and kudo. Thank you for taking to time to read these little drabbles. Thank you so, so, so, so, so much. I'm (probably) going to add to this series when 11th season starts (which I'm super fucking excited for) but I might post longer stories, I don't know.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoy!

"If I was a ghost, I'd haunt you."

"...Then I'd have to hunt you. Why would you say that? You know I'd hunt you if you went all batshit crazy as a poltergeist."

"I wouldn't be a bad ghost. I'd be, like, a wise ghost. You'd come to me when you were stuck on a case and you didn't feel like getting off your lazy ass to go to the library."

"I don't think that's possible."

"I'd make it possible."

"You're an idiot, Dean."

"Or I could be a sexy ghost. I could steal lingerie and some makeup and-"

"Okay, first, even if you got strong enough to pick up stuff, you wouldn't be able to apply shit like lipstick on your face. Two, it'd look real weird if you were able to put on clothes-"

"Lingerie."

"-clothes and you frizzed out and became invisible. Third, do you have a secret fetish that you haven't told me about?"

"Maybe. And you do too, I know you do. Although, it'd be hard to spot because it seems like you're too afraid to say the word lingerie."

"I'm not afraid! It's just one of those words that kind of grosses me out."

"Like moist?"

"That's not fair! Everyone hates that word!"

"Not me. Gee, my mouth is really moist right now."

"Ew, stop!"

"I find it interesting that you hate the word lingerie but you seem to want me in some."

"What makes you think I'd want that?"

"I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Dean-"

"No, I saw a website for lingerie on your laptop."

"How do you know I was looking at it for you?"

"You were looking at stuff that would be closer to my size than yours. And you wouldn't look good in lace."

"Dick."

"We should have kinky ghost sex."

"Shut up, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> If I happened to miss any episodes, or wrote two thingies for one episode, and you catch it, please tell me so I can write for any I missed. Thank you! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


End file.
